Un comienzo extraño y una canción eterna
by niomi uchiha hyuga
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra en la preparatorio, un chico guapo, encantador pero tiene un defecto ... es demasiado torpe, aun que para el no es un impedimento ya que sigue siendo genial. Hasta que un día tropieza con una hermosa joven de cabello largo su nombre Hinata, pero este encuentro es el comienzo de todas sus desgracias y al mismo tiempo de su felicidad.
1. Chapter 1

**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI:.**

**.**

**.**

**.Espero que les guste aunque es pequeño viene desde mi corazón para ustedes :)**

**.**

**.**

**.PROLOGO**

Es increíble que yo este aquí sentado pensando en ella y en los momentos que vivimos juntos, no se si desde donde este me pueda escuchar, pero me gustaría pensar que así es, que estamos en el lugar que le prometí que iríamos.

-Me escuchas Hinata estoy aquí por ti, tu fuiste la única que cambio el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha ... mi corazón.- Sasuke se queda mirando el cielo por un momento y ve que esta gris y sonríe.

**La tarde se aleja,  
el cielo esta gris  
la noche aparece sin ti,  
callado en la playa  
te lloro en silencio otra vez**

_No_ puedo creer que no estar con alguien realmente duela tanto y pensar en como comenzó todo, esto ... realmente duele.

Sabes estoy recordando en mis pensamientos la primera vez que te vi, lo se fui un idiota me quede como tonto viéndote, porque te veías tan frágil tan dulce como una muñequita de porcelana y pensé como una persona que ha sufrido tanto puede sonreír tan gentilmente. Esa sonrisa tan cálida recordarla en estos momentos, me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo.

**Me ahoga esta pena  
no puedo vivir  
las olas no me hablan de ti  
sentado en la arena  
escribo tu nombre otra vez**

Ese primer noviembre que me atreví a hablarte lo recuerdo muy bien.

Cuando estamos en la escuela y yo por accidente pase y te tire tus libros , esa fue la primera que lo sentí, tu piel al rozar con la mía, cuando juntamos nuestras manos para ayudarte a recogerlos, esa primera vez que no aguante mas y junte mis labios con los tuyo sellando así un comienzo que jamas pensé que tendrían un final tan triste.

**Por que te extraño  
desde aquel Noviembre  
cuando soñamos juntos  
en querernos siempre  
Me duele este frío Noviembre  
cuando las hojas cae a morir por siempre..**

Recuerdo como era tu familia realmente era horrible, no entiendo como soportaste eso y pensar que en la escuela siempre sonriendo y siempre estabas tan feliz, pero sabia que algo andaba mal siempre esa sonrisa quebrada. Tu no creías en las promesas o juramentos y lo se porque aun recuerdo como firmamos esta carta que aunque parezca tonto, hizo que esto regresara tu esperanza en el mundo y en las personas. -Sasuke sostiene una de las dos cartas que tenia con una expresión melancólica.

Aun que claro que nuestra historia no comenzó como todos las historias de amor que tanto odiabas por que decías que eran falsas, pero me hace feliz pensar que cambie tu forma de ver esas historias.

Después de nuestro primer encuentro incomodo, de que nos besáramos por tratar de recoger los libros al mismo tiempo y nuestras bocas chocaron al bajar la cara, cuando me aparte, tu solo estabas ahí con una expresión de sorpresa y luego tu cara se sonrojo, creíste que era un pervertido y me golpeaste en la cara, pero "valla que me dolió".

Aun que, lo que sucedió ese día, ¿lo recuerdas cierto?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**ra la hora de la salida, Sasuke se quedo un poco después de que dieran el toque para poder ir a ponerse hielo en la cara, pero cuando salió vio algo que le pareció extraño, la chica con la que se había topado estaba ahí llorando mientras un hombre la forcejeaba bruscamente y le gritaba indicándole que se metiera en el auto.

Sasuke como todo héroe fue para rescatarla, aunque no se imagino que las cosas no resultarían como lo esperaba.

-Por favor ya déjame no quiero ir- dijo Hinata con lagrimas en la cara y tratando de zafarse de ese hombre.

-Cállate y súbete- lo dijo tan fríamente que la desconcertó, su mano era tan firme que la intimidaba.

-Déjela en paz, que no ve que le hace daño- Dijo Sasuke molesto, aunque aun adolorido.

- y tu quien eres- dijo el hombre irritado, pero sin soltar la muñeca de Hinata.

- e- el pervertido- dijo hinata sorprendida.

-Si eso es, QUE! no es verdad soy sasuke uchiha se que no es mi asunto pero no puede ir tratando mal a las personas y menos a una mujer, y creo que te equivocas de persona, el pervertido es el.

-Mocoso como te atreves a hablarme asi.

-Así pues no me importa, quiere pelear vejete, pues bien si es tan hombre-Sasuke volteo para ver la reacción de Hinata

-Por favor basta-dijo hinata temblando.

El hombre estaba furioso, se acerco a Sasuke, el aun estaba observando a Hinata y le sonrió galantemente pero no imagino que ... de un solo golpe lo noquearía.

El hombre se había ido al ver que le observaban los profesores y empleados que quedaban preguntándose que habría pasado.

Después de unos minutos de que el hombre se había retirado, Sasuke se encontraba en el regazo de hinata, mientras que ella trataba de que despertara.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estas bien?, ¿puedes oírme?

-eeh si, pero, ¿que que paso, gane?-Dijo Sasuke, algo mareado mientras se levanta del regazo de Hinata.

-jajaja (rio levemente) no, lo siento no debería reírme pero de todos modos, gracias por lo que hiciste-Hinata seguía sonriendo.

- Te diría que no fue nada pero realmente, con la cachetada que me diste y el golpe del señor, creo que esta mas que claro.

-Lo siento solo te cause problemas y tu vienes y me defiendes, desde que nos encontramos te he causado problemas- dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿sabes? te vez linda cuando sonríes, pero como es que dejas que ese hombre te de ordenes y te meta a la fuerza en el auto, eso no esta bien.

- Pero sasuke.- interrumpió Hinata algo sonrojada por lo que había dicho antes.

- No esta bien eres una mujer muy hermosa cualquier idiota te podría hacer algo.

-Como besarme-Lo dijo Hinata pensando que lo había dicho en voz baja.

En ese momento la cara de Sasuke se puso rojo y la de Hinata también al comprender lo que acababa de decirle.

-Lo siento todavía que me defiendes y me burlo, pero te lo agradezco -dijo hinata recogiendo su bolsa que se encontraba en el piso.- Sasuke una cosa mas, ese hombre era mi padre, bien, nos vemos mañana.

-e ehh! p-pero espera q-que!, ¿cual es tu nombre?-dijo sasuke tartamudeando

-Hinata Hyuga, no te preocupes ya te devolveré el favor- Le dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo para alcanzar el autobús que estaba en la esquina.

En ese momento Sasuke se encontró algo confuso sobre que era lo que había sucedido, tenia muchas dudas sobre esa chica que acababa de conocer pero lo único que dijo mientras se inclinaba algo adolorido para recoger su mochila fue:

-Hyuga mm, es una chica realmente interesante y si, ya me regresaras el favor.

**.continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, me voy a inspirar en algunas canciones que conozco o que quedan con lo que tengo pensado, si tienen ideas de mas canciones díganme! :) espero que les guste y recuerden que se debe ser paciente a que se desarrolle la historia para que algunas cosas concuerden.**

**"Cuando haya un vacio**  
**Que no puedas llenar**  
**Te abrazarè**  
**Teharè olvidar lo que te hizo sufrir**  
**No vas a caer**  
**Mientras que estés junto a mi"**

_"A veces hay cosas, palabras o personas que están prohibidas para nosotros creemos que si nos alejamos de eso que no toleramos viviremos seguros, pero la única verdad es que se vive con miedo_".- sasuke.

Sasuke seguía metido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que había ocurrió como nunca había notado que ella estuviera ahí.

Después de ese encuentro él, la busco al día siguiente paso por donde se habían encontrado muchas veces para ver si lograba verle pero se preguntaba ¿por qué no aparece?, ¿por qué no la he visto o más bien porque estoy buscándola?, ¿qué tiene de especial ella que cualquier otra no tenga?

Sasuke había andado con muchas otras en el pasado pero solo fue superficial, el era una de las personas que con su encanto ganaba a muchos y podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana pero por alguna razón lo que había sucedido en días pasados ya era muy extraño para él.

Tiene un mejor amigo llamado naruto el es una persona vivaz capaz de hacer lo que se le diera en gana pero era igual que él en el fondo, es por eso que lo escogió como mejor amigo.

El sabía y tenía en claro un aspecto sobre las personas y naruto se lo había confirmado después de una pelea.

Cuando se conocieron Sasuke no le importaba nada lo único que quería era salir a delante y no le importaba usar a las personas para conseguirlo, hasta que se topo con naruto que sabia como era realmente debajo de esa cara que tuvo que poner para conseguir lo que quería.

_Flashback_

En ese momento se encontraban haciendo un trabajo cuando una compañera tiro pintura azul sobre el mural que hacían, sasuke exasperado le grito y la trato sin compasión alguna sabiendo que no importaba, ya que ella no le seria de beneficio, la chica salió llorando del aula, pero también se encontraba otro compañero.

No deberías ser tan arrogante todos somos personas y de una u otra manera estamos conectados ya sean por el odio, amor, o en nuestro caso por la soledad, dime algo sasuke, ¿qué es lo que buscas?, porque yo sé cómo eres realmente, debajo de esa apariencia, que tú te has puesto.- dijo naruto

No te metas dobe no tengo por qué tratar bien a las personas que no son de mi beneficio, ¡ha! Además, quien te dijo que yo estoy solo, tú eres el único que esta solo.

De que hablas.- naruto con una cara de sorpresa que se postro en su rostro al no esperar que el confesara lo que ya sabía, naruto sabia que lo estaba provocando pero después sonrio diciendo.-No puedo creer que pienses así, pero la razón por la que digo que estas solo es porque aun que estés con muchas personas tus ojos se ven vacios, es como si no hubiera nadie dentro de ti, como si no existieras.

Naruto lo había conseguido, hizo que sasuke estallara, su cara se volvió totalmente roja de enojo, llevando las manos a los oídos como si no hubiera querido escuchar tales palabras.

Después de unos segundos bajo las manos y trato de calmarse, pero al ver a naruto a la cara recordó que eso ya lo había escuchado antes, esas palabras que había bloqueado de su mente.

Tu no lo entiendes que puedes saber tu de soledad o sufrimiento, mis padres… murieron en un incendio cuando era niño y sé que eso no fue accidental, junto con mi hermano me dejaron a cargo con mis tíos que solo nos querían por la herencia y la única vez que le pedí ayuda a mi hermano me rechazo, tu no entenderías nunca has perdido nada.

Cállate maldito, ni siquiera me conoces, ni yo a ti pero, ¿sabes por qué supe como eras? tus ojos lo reflejan, creí que no era nada pero si es el mismo odio que yo.- los dos estaban tan enojados sasuke no sabía para donde mirar estaba desesperado quería salir de ese lugar era asfixiante estar ahí.- En algo tienes razón el tener algo y perderlo yo… no sé de eso, porque nunca he tenido nada, siempre he estado solo, ser rechazado siempre duele, pero pienso que alguien que comprende lo que es el dolor es lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por sí mismo

Sasuke estaba volteando al suelo haciendo una rabieta, se reflejaba el odio, la frustración.

Lo que lo exalto mas, fueron las palabras de naruto, ¿Qué podía saber el sobre ser fuerte o valerse por sí mismo?, el jamos lo sabría.

Sasuke giro la cara hacia naruto para decirle que se callara pero…

Lo único que vio fue a naruto llorando mientras sonreía, sasuke quedo sorprendido no podía comprender que es lo que sucedía con el cómo podía reírse del dolor.

Finalmente sasuke quedo acorralado y no le quedo más que contarle que es lo que quería hacer y que buscaba pero no le conto el porqué, aunque al ser descubierto seguía algo intranquilo sobre lo que debía hacer con él no quería que nadie lo descubriera en lo que tramaba o lo que pensaba, sobretodo alguien tan extraño como él.

Naruto dime algo, ¿piensas que lo que hago está mal?

La tristeza de nartuo al escuchar las palabras de sasuke se reflejo en sus ojos, pero sonreía lo que volvió a sorprender a sasuke.

De qué sirve que te conteste, ¿no eres el tipo de arrogante que sigue sus propias reglas? - al escuchar esto, la inseguridad que tenia al no saber qué hacer con él se desvaneció lo había hecho enfadar, su cara se lleno de enojo, el miedo y frustración se convirtió en desesperación y coraje, pero… - Sasuke no creo que este mal hacer lo que está a tu alcance para lograr lo que quieres, cualquiera que sea tu motivo, pero eso no incluye involucrar a más personas en esto, así nunca serás más fuerte.

Que jajaj y a quien le importa eso, solo quiero terminar con esto, lograr acabar con mi sufrimiento si encuentro a ese hombre si logro alcanzarlo, podre matarlo y todo acabara.

_ ¡plaf_!* un golpe le había derribado, teniendo un poco hinchado la mejilla.

Deja de decir tanta mierda, no termina solo estas huyendo, está bien hacer lo que sea para alcanzar tus objetivos, no deberías fijar tu atención en un hombre como salvación, nada va a cambiar, dime ¿que lograras?, tomar venganza y ya, yo he visto esto muchas veces nunca acaba bien.

Sasuke había quedado en shock después de escuchar a naruto estaba confundido, si realmente no se terminaría su sufrimientos pero ya nada podría lograr discutiendo con naruto así que hizo lo único que sabía hacer, le mintió.

Yo… yo entiendo lo que dices naruto pero debo pensarlo todo esto, yo estoy confundido.- con sasuke aun en el suelo naruto tendió su mano a sasuke para que pudiera levantarse.

Entonces yo te ayudare.- la cara sonriente de naruto en ese instante lo confundió en ese momento sintió una felicidad que no había experimentado, la amistad verdadera y saber que ya no estaba solo, pero sabía que no podía dejar pasar eso, tenía que seguir con lo que había empezado, con esa venganza.

Fin del flashback

El seguía esperando en el último lugar donde se habían visto no apareció en una semana.

Después de un tiempo él seguía mirando por la ventana del salón para ver si de casualidad aparecía aunque ya no tenía tantas esperanzas.

Hasta que un golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-hey Teme que estás haciendo mirando por la ventana

-Baka, estaba concentrado, además tú qué haces aquí, no deberías ir con tu tutor para prepararte para el extraordinario.

-sí pero, no quiero la ultima vez no apareció, se supone que mi tutora es una chica del salón b, es algo rara cada vez que la veo se pone roja, no lo entiendo.

Que idiota, tal vez esa chica esta enam… - las palabras de sasuke se vieron interrumpidas por que llamaban a la puerta del salón, los dos voltearon.

-buscan a naruto.- decía el chico que había llegado a la puerta

- ¿quién me busca?

En eso una chica de pelo largo, con un hermoso tono oscuro y ojos tan claros que te podrías quedar ahí mirando por horas, se asomo tímidamente a la puerta.

N-naruto-kun -decía la chica de ojos perla

Naruto volteo la cara a su compañero de pelo negro indicándole que ella era su tutora pero…

El se había quedado en shock la chica que busco, y que aun no sabía por qué le había interesado tanto, era la tutora de naruto y lo que era aun peor el no recordaba que cuando se conocieron fuera así, ¿qué estaba pasando?, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue:

Hinata.-susurro sasuke que al parecer la chica no logro escucharlo.

t-tenemos que ir a la biblioteca para c-comenzar.-pero en eso, miro atrás de donde se encontraba naruto el era la persona que había conocido antes lo reconoció de inmediato, y le sonrió gentilmente olvidándose de lo que había venido a hacer.

Si, si ya voy, bien te veo luego Teme.- naruto volteo al decir esto pero se sorprendió al ver la cara que tenía su mejor amigo, esa cara tan serio y oscura que siempre tenía desde el día en que lo descubrió se había borrado y la cara que expresaba ahora era diferente a cuando estaba fingiendo, esa expresión en su rostro de felicidad era real pero, ¿que podría provocar esa expresión en su amigo? –hey, ¿estás bien?

Eh, mm si claro que estoy bien dobe vete ya.- al decir esto naruto se retiro y paso por delante de hinata, pero ella se quedo observando unos momentos antes de irse, con una expresión de sorpresa, recordando todo lo que había pasado y sorprendida de que con el pudo expresarse mejor que con cualquier otra persona, pero le preocupo a ver olvidado todo lo que estaba en su alrededor por verle a él y aun mas al chico que le gustaba, Naruto.

**"Te juro ante dios**  
**Nunca te voy a faltar**  
**Tu corazòn**  
**No volverà a llorar"**

**Espero que les haya gustado C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un corazón tan puro, una sonrisa quebrada.**

***Espero que les guste, tratare de subir mas seguido y gracias a los que siguen leyendo :)**

_I DON´T MIND SPENDING EVERYDAY  
OUT ON YOUR CORNER IN THE POURING RAIN.  
LOOK FOR THE GIRL WITH THE BROKEN SMILE.  
ASK HER IF SHE WANTS TO STAY AWHILE  
AND SHE WILL BE LOVED._

**_NO ME IMPORTA PASAR TODOS LOS DÍAS  
AFUERA EN LA ESQUINA, BAJO LA LLUVIA TORRENCIAL.  
BUSCAR A LA CHICA CON LA SONRISA QUEBRADA.  
PREGUNTARLE SI QUIERE QUEDARSE UN RATO  
Y ELLA SERÁ AMADA.(letra de la canción traducida)_**

_Estar con la persona que te gusta estudiando puede parecer un sueño pero.._

Hinata se encontraba en la biblioteca ayudando a naruto en sus estudios un poco nerviosa, al estar cara a cara con la persona que le gustaba.

Hinata realmente es cansado, ademas no entiendo esto, ¿de que me va a servir las matemáticas? - Hinata agachando la cabeza algo nerviosa tardando unos segundos en contestar.- Pero, e-entonces, ¿q-que vas a estudiar?

No es obvio quiero ser doctor.- Hinata quedo sorprendida no esperaba a que naruto le contestara eso, ella sonriente y le dijo.- Entonces, por ahora deberías estudiar esto, p-para poder llegar a ser doctor no crees, así que y-yo te ayudare a que lo logres.

Naruto sorprendido de que había sido la única persona que al contarle esto no se había burlado de el. El asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los dos seguían esforzándose; naruto en poner atención a lo que explicaba y Hinata tratando de no tartamudear ni sonrojarse.

PERO...

Sasuke desde un librero en la biblioteca observaba preguntándose como es que había llegado a tal extremo por una chica al espiarla pero se corregía diciendo "c-claro esto es por naruto debo revisar que ese dobe si preste atención".

sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que al estar tan recargado en el librero, este se empezaba a tambalear.

sasuke alcanzo a ver que algo se caía y no sabia si era el librero por que había cerrado los ojos mientras se cubría los oídos con las manos.

_¡Plop!_ voltearon a ver los que se encontraban en la biblioteca y después siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Para suerte de sasuke solo había sido un libro

-¡puff! me salve.- decía sasuke secando una gota de sudor de su frente.

Después de aquel pequeño infarto volteo a ver que hacían pero, al ver que naruto con una sonrisa se despedía de hinata, sasuke algo molesto pensó ¿que no era el, el que decía que ella era rara? ¿por que le sonríe tan amablemente?, pero al igual pudo notar que ella estaba roja, algo que sasuke le molesto.

Hinata permaneció en la biblioteca otro rato sentada, recordando lo que había pasado desde que fue por naruto como es que...

-Hinata que haces aqui, creí que ya te habías ido.- Dijo sasuke acercándose a donde se encontraba.

-No, naruto fue el único que se fue yo.. yo solo quería estar aquí y pensar.

-Esta bien, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?.-dijo sasuke mientras recorría la silla con la mano para sentarse.

-c-claro que no.

-Umm, ¿estas bien? estas algo rara, aun que claro que no te conozco del todo pero desde aquel día yo.- hinata recordó el día que conoció personalmente a sasuke, sintió algo en el pecho como un golpe, sus ojos se abrieron y después una mueca se reflejo en su rostro.-yo te quería preguntar, ¿por que tu padre te lastimaba así?, aunque claro si no quieres decirme no lo hagas, realmente no me interesa... tanto.

hinata no quería decirle nada a alguien que ni siquiera conocía pero como era educada y no sabia como decir que no a una pregunta sin ser grosera decidió contarle.

-Mi papa y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero esta bien, ya se disculpo por tratarme así -decía hinata mientras bajaba la mirada y sus ojos se veían algo húmedos, sasuke había visto esa expresión en algún lado, reconocería eso donde fuera, porque sabia que ella estaba mintiendo.

-Y... tu mama.- sauke se detuvo de preguntar al ver que esa palabra hacia que hinata reflejara una mirada que jamas imagino ver en una persona que parecía tan amable.- y-yo lo siento no debería preguntar por cosas que no me incumben.

e-esta bien no te preocupes, y-yo no se... donde esta ella.

Sasuke se sintió incomodo, sabia que había dicho algo que no debía, hinata estaba apunto de estallar, al ver el rostro de hinata sintió como si fuera un reflejo suyo de hace unos años. No sabia que hacer así que lo único que pudo hacer.

-Q-ue que estas haciendo s-sasuke.- decía hinata mientras se sonrojaba.

Su corazón se acelero, olvido por completo que estaba triste, solo podía sentir que su cara estaba caliente.

.

.

.

Sasuke se había levantado de su silla y había abrazado a hinata inconscientemente como si su cuerpo se moviera solo.

-L-lo siento no debí preguntar eso, quieres que te diga algo.- decía sasuke mostrando una expresión de indiferencia mientras soltaba a hinata.-Mis padres murieron en un incendio,pero se... se que no fue accidental.

Hianata se quedo sorprendida al pensar que el le estaba contando algo tan doloroso, pero noto una expresión seria al decir que no había sido un accidente, como si volviera a recordar el odio que sentía.

-¿Q-que piensas hacer sasuke?

-¿Crees que esta mal?.- decía sasuke sonriendo. Hinata ya sabia a lo que se refería pero...

-No, esta bien que estés molesto pienso que es normal, pero tengo interés en lo que vas a hacer.

Sasuke había quedado sorprendido, Hinata entendía esos sentimientos, como si algo oscuro y doloroso hubiera dentro de esa chica que parecía tan amable e inocente. El tenia mas interés en como es que pensaba ella, que es lo que había pasado con ella que llego a ser así, una persona con un carácter tan amable pero una sonrisa quebrada. En eso recordó las palabras de naruto "Todos estamos conectados"...

** REINA DE LA BELLEZA DE SÓLO DIECIOCHO,**  
**TUVO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON ELLA MISMA.**  
**EL ESTABA SIEMPRE ALLÍ PARA AYUDARLA.**  
**ELLA SIEMPRE PERTENECIÓ A OTRO.(letra traducida)**

BEAUTY QUEEN OF ONLY EIGHTEEN,  
SHE HAD SOME TROUBLE WITH HERSELF.  
HE WAS ALWAYS THERE TO HELP HER.  
SHE ALWAYS BELONGED TO SOMEONE ELSE.

**C:**


End file.
